


With Good Comfort

by rxbron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, its really fluffy, sad Robert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxbron/pseuds/rxbron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert returns home to Aaron after an emotional goodbye to his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Good Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this one hour after Emmerdale last night lmao so please excuse how rushed it is, it's not one of my best works I must admit but I wanted to get this out before tonight's episode! I just wanted to write Aaron comforting an upset Robert. I hope you enjoy it!

Robert sighed with tiredness and in defeat when he finally turned off his car engine after pulling up beside the Woolpack, his new home.

He pulled out his car keys and rested back in seat for a moment to catch his thoughts. He glanced in his rear view mirror, spotting Lawrence's car still pulled up beside the pub.

The Whites were still in the pub and probably with the rest of his family, oblivious to the fact that Robert had just said his last goodbye to the man who had brought them together and was hot gossip in Emmerdale at the moment.

He turned his face to look out his car’s windshield, instantly longing for a quite night in with his boyfriend, Aaron rather than facing his ex-wife's masquerade of worry for Andy and his sister’s heartbreaking genuine worry over the same man.

He would tell Victoria and Diane what he had just done but with Chrissie in the picture, he didn’t want to face the risk of her smelling a rat. He needed to give her a few days to get bored of putting on a show and move on from the whole situation.

He looked towards the back of the pub when he saw Dr Bailey existing through the back door with a glass collecting basket when suddenly; a small rectangular piece of off-white paper on his dashboard caught his eye.

He furrowed his eyebrows and leaned over the car wheel to pick it up.

He left out a small laugh when he saw it was a photograph of himself and Andy on the farm years ago.

The photo was old; it was a little discoloured and it had being cut around it to probably fit in a smaller photo frame but you could clearly see the two brothers smiling and actually looking happy to be in each other’s company for once.

He looked up at his rear-view mirror again, noticing his pinkish cheeks and nose and his slightly puffy and wet eyes.

"Would you look at that...you’ve made your dearest brother cry, Andrew." He chuckled, looking at Andy in the photograph once more.

He sniffled hastily when he found himself waiting for a reply. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and clutched to the photograph, before slipping out of the car and locking it up.

He pocketed his keys and walked to the front of pub, stepping inside slowly.

It was dinner time since he noticed Marlon serving his weekly special to an old couple sitting down in the front of pub.

He quickly wiped his nose and eyes again before anyone could see him but it was too late.

He looked up to the bar after closing the door quietly to find his boyfriend watching him, carefully.

Aaron’s face instantly slackened. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes darted up and down Robert’s figure, worriedly looking for an explanation for his down and almost upset appearance.

Aaron wasn’t talking to anyone but he wasn’t alone.

Adam sat beside him talking to Diane and Lawrence and Chrissie was beside Lawrence whispering to Lachlan. Victoria, on the other hand had phone tucked up against her ear, her shoulder supporting it as she poured a pint for Ross.

Robert’s phone began to vibrate in his pocket and he almost lost his composure right there.

Robert attempted to give Aaron a smile but his lips did not move. He felt his throat tighten and from Aaron shifting in his seat, eyeing the two worried parties of Andy, Robert knew Aaron knew what had happened.

He quickly sat down before he legs gave away.

"Hello? Rob!" His sister's voice broke his contact with Aaron. He turned to her, pulling the most annoyed face he could.

"Hi." He replied, sitting at the other side of the bar, alone and opposite everyone else.

"I asked if you heard anything from - Are you alright?" She cut off her original question when she noticed Robert's bad mood.

Robert looked up to see Aaron had vanished from his seat and his only sibling left in the village looking over him like what Aaron had done when he entered.

"What?! Yeah, I'm fine. Can I have a pint?" His harsh tone quietened down in his question when he felt a hand on his lower back and the familiar scent of strong cologne hit his nostrils.

Victoria eyed the couple before walking back to pull him a pint, over on the crowded side of the bar.

Robert kept staring ahead, not being able to trust his voice and emotions if he spoke again. He clutched to the photograph tighter in his hand which was hidden under the bar.

Aaron stared at him for a few moments before stepping closer to Robert, encouraging him to say anything or do something.

He sighed softly when he got nothing out of Robert and gently squeezed his clearly upset boyfriend's waist, ignoring any looks and points he got off punters around them.

He gave him a few seconds before leaning in closer to Robert and whispering, carefully.

"He's gone isn't he?" He asked.

Robert swallowed once, ignoring the guilt that was growing rapidly within him.

He lifted his hand onto the counter to reveal the photo to Aaron. He turned his head towards him and nodded silently.

Aaron's heart dropped when he saw how drained and upset Robert’s face looked up close.

He looked from his face and over to the photo, heart sinking at how tough it must have been for the two brothers.

"Don’t speak to anyone, just follow me.” He explained, pulling out a £5 note and leaving on the counter for Victoria.

He walked ahead of Robert and took the pint off Victoria, picking up his own too.

"Thanks Vic." He smiled and let Robert pass him out when he stopped beside Victoria.

"Is he alright?" His best friend’s voice made Aaron stop on his tracks which also grabbed everyone's attention at the bar.

Aaron looked at Adam and not Victoria because she would have caught Aaron’s lie in a heartbeat.

"Yes, he's fine. He's just worried about Andy, like we all are." He gave a quick smile before walking out to pub back room.

Robert who had taken off his leather jacket was leaning against the kitchen sink in a distressed manner with his hand covering his eyes.

When Aaron closed the door with his foot, soft sobs and sniffles filled the room.

Aaron frowned deeply, never seeing Robert this upset.

"Hey." He placed down the two pint glasses on the table and walked over to his boyfriend.

"Rob, its okay to be upset...” He began slowly.

“No matter what bad blood is between you two, you'll always be brothers. It's bound to hurt when you say goodbye to a sibling." He spoke encouragingly, rubbing his back.

Robert nodded, wiping his eyes. "I know. I didn't realise how upset I would be." He explained, turning towards Aaron.

Aaron chuckled. "I think you've surprised everyone with how upset you are." He replied, letting his hand rest on Robert's waist.

Robert chuckled, sniffling slightly.

"Do ya wanna talk about it?" Aaron tried, squeezing his waist again.

Robert shook his head.

"Later on, maybe..." He whispered, giving him a half smile.

Aaron nodded, understandingly but he couldn’t bear to see Robert in this state.

"Oh, come here you soft lad." He wrapped his arms around Robert's broad shoulders and was instantly met with a pair of strong hands around his waist and a cold face against his neck.

"You’ll see him again one day...I promise." Aaron whispered into his ear, remembering his mum and Paddy being in the same situation Robert was in when he when he went on the run to France.

Robert nodded.

“Aaron, I love you.” He said so quietly that Aaron barely heard him.

His heart fluttered at Robert’s warm admission and he held onto the taller man, tighter.

"I love you, too." He replied, placing a soft kiss to his head.

**Author's Note:**

> It's a little out of character I know but we never see Aaron comforting Robert :'( Feel free to leave kudos/comment if you enjoyed it! I am planning another fic soon so bare with me!! Thanks for reading! x


End file.
